inheritancefandomcom-20200222-history
Angela
Angela is a witch and herbalist. She owned a shop in the city of Teirm, but, as an ally of the Varden, she spent considerable time with the rebels in Farthen Dûr and in Surda. She is often accompanied by a werecat named Solembum. She said that she likes to be wherever big events were happening. Personality and appearance On many occasions when she met others, she was known to be eccentric, witty, and filled with knowledge. On the whole, she approved of the Varden's motives, but her basis for joining them was still unknown, though said that she liked to be where things were happening. Although Angela did not appear intimidating or powerful, she had shown to be extremely adept in magic and surprisingly a skilled fighter; she protected herself from the child Elva's mental abilities (something even Eragon was not immune to), stated that the Twins would be driven mad if they even tried to breach her mind, and has killed Kull and Urgals in hand-to-hand combat. She wore green and black leather armor (a reference to witches, whose colors are said to be green, brown, and black) and fought using the Hûthvír she obtained from a member of Dûrgrimst Quan in a game of riddles. Angela could speak the Urgal language and a small amount of the Ancient Language. History Angela's past is largely a mystery. She claimed to be older than she looked, and Oromis speculated that she had stayed in Du Weldenvarden at some point in her life. Oromis also confirmed to Eragon in Brisingr that Angela was a human. Angel had the uncanny ability of showing up wherever significant events were taking place. Furthermore, she obtained a Hûthvír from a member of Dûrgrimst Quan in a game of riddles. Angela was able to speak the Urgal language and had a limited vocabulary in The Ancient Language. It was revealed in Brisingr that, at some point, she was cheated by a man with a donkey with a patch of fur that resembles a rooster; ironically, she was also trying to cheat him. Angela admitted that she was the apprentice of Tenga for an "unfortunate number of years". It is unknown how or why she parted ways with Tenga, but when Eragon recounted his meeting him to her, she was surprised because she believed him to be dead. She also liked carving figures out of wood; when Eragon visited Tenga and noticed the wood figures on the shelf, Tenga mentioned that Angela was always carving things before she left. Notably, that was also an Urgal custom, as was described by Nar Garzhvog in Brisingr. Teirm Angela owned a shop next to Jeod's house in Teirm. She first encountered Eragon there, when he and Brom asked directions to Jeod's house. She told them how she was trying to prove that the toad in her hand was really a frog, since there was no such thing as toads, only frogs. Therefore concluding that toads cannot be used for anything bad, for example; making teeth fall out, causing warts, poisoning or killing people, and also preventing witches from using them in any spells. Using a dragon's knuckle bones, she read Eragon's fortune. Although she was able to discern most everything, she claimed that it was the most complicated fortune that she had ever seen. She did predict that he will love one of noble birth, and that he will live for a very long time or forever, and that he will leave Alagaësia never to return. The Varden In Eragon, Eragon saw Angela with the Varden when he first arrived there. Angela also fought during the Battle Under Farthen Dûr. Angela accompanied the Varden when Nasuada led them to Surda, becoming Nasuada's unofficial adviser. Before the Battle of The Burning Plains, Angela infiltrated the Empire's camp and poisoned many of the soldiers. This act, though rebuked by Orik, greatly aided the Varden in their victory. Angela did not seem to be proud of her tactics though. Also, Orik said that she had been welcomed in the Varden "for decades". She was one of the very few who were allowed to stay with the Varden without their mind being inspected by the Twins. Theories of Angela Fans speculate that she may have been a rider, which is how she knew Brom and could explain how she has lived far longer than any normal human (she attributed her long age to the herbs she used). If she was a Rider, it could also explain how she received her dragon knuckle bones, which she uses to tell others' fortunes. There are some who believe that Angela herself might be a werecat, one of the Grey Folk, or even an elf who has changed herself to look human like Arya did in Brisingr. Oromis stated in Brisingr that Angela was a human. There are also some fans who believe that Angela may in fact be a werecat due to how much she fits the description of werecats that Brom gave to Eragon (although she doesn't look like Solembum or Maud, who are werecats). Another theory that was brought up in a recent interview with Christopher Paolini is that there are some half human half elf people still alive. This could explain Angela's old age, great amount of knowledge, strength, ability to protect her mind, and prowess in battle. It is also stated in Eragon that she once had been to the elves forest, even though no one besides elves have been there since the fall of the riders until Eragon came. Also, in Brisingr, Oromis says that a woman described just like Angela had once visited before the fall of the riders. Film Version In the Eragon movie, Angela was portrayed very differently from in the book, being significantly more "mystical," to the point that some viewers felt she was little more than a stereotype of a fortune-teller. She was covered in bangles and only appeared in the scene telling Eragon's future. Real-world connections *Christopher Paolini based Angela on his sister, Angela Paolini. *Joss Stone plays Angela in the Eragon movie. *Angela is a subject of speculation among fans. Because her past is so vague, there have been many theories and fanfictions on the subject. See also *Angela's Prophecy External links *Angela fansite es:Angela pl:Angela Category:Characters Category:Magic users Category:Humans Category:Varden Category:Females